


The eye

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...А левый глаз Кисе теперь ядовито-желтый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eye

**Разум победит инстинкты**  
  
От Аомине исходит жар, он обжигает, воздух вокруг него, кажется, искрится, плывет зыбким маревом, чуть скрывая его от проницательных глаз. Аомине движется с невероятной мощью и скоростью, подвластный необъяснимым инстинктам. Его тело, массивное, тяжелое, кажется телом дикого животного, хищника, безумца. Аомине подобен живому тарану — сносит все на своем пути с каким-то ужасающим изяществом. И Кисе едва может сдерживать восхищенные вздохи.  
  
Весь мир останавливается, отходит на второй план. Весь мир меркнет перед Аомине, перед его силой. Такой талант, такая неудержимая мощь… Кисе задыхается, просто находясь рядом с ним. От присутствия Аомине подгибаются колени, мозг отказывается четко анализировать происходящее. Все тонет в жарком мареве, окружающем Аомине.   
  
Разум. Он должен оставаться холодным, он не должен поддаваться жажде победы, жажде превосходства. Иначе он никогда не победит. Кисе приоткрывает губы, облизывает их, нервно глядя на табло. Кайджо проигрывают.   
  
Действия Аомине не поддаются анализу. Не хотят поддаваться, и Кисе слегка паникует, чувствуя, что не может противостоять таким инстинктам. Аомине пугает даже его, игравшего с ним столько времени бок о бок. Мысли скачут, беснуются, похожие на мелких зверьков, пойманных в клетку, готовых разбежаться, но некуда. Ужасно болит голова.  
  
Разум победит.  
Разум…  
  
Кисе взывает к собственному разуму, пытается думать, думать, думать… Он отчаянно много сейчас думает, но просчитывать Аомине не выходит, ведь он невероятен. Выше разума, выше понимания. Как такого, черт возьми, можно просчитать?! Как его можно скопировать? Взять одну технику? Ха! Этого мало, это не будет идеальным копированием.   
  
Копировать Аомине невозможно. Можно лишь стать им, полностью стать. Изменить себя, перекроить себя, сжечь себя, чтобы стать им. Уничтожить, потерять собственный разум. Потому что…  
  
 **Разум не способен победить инстинкты**  
  
И Кисе страшно. До рези в глазах, до боли в груди, страшно. Сердце, глупое, стучит с такой скоростью, что сосчитать его удары не успеваешь. А Аомине ещё быстрее. Аомине – зверь, окруженный своим душным маревом, ужасающий. И Кисе пытается копировать. Пытается, но.  
  
Мяч, забитый Аомине на шестой минуте четырнадцатой секунде, становится чем-то вроде знака. Он становится тем самым толчком, который был необходим, чтобы решиться уничтожить себя. Даже не команда, даже не слова Аомине, нет. Все это совершенно неважно.   
  
 **Важна лишь победа**  
  
Неважно, какой ценой она достигнута. Он не имеет права проиграть. Он должен. Он может. О, да! Он может. Каждый из Поколения Чудес интуитивно знает, что он может. И знает, чего никогда не сможет сделать. И Кисе способен перенять в себя часть Аомине. Способен.  
  
Он видит ухмылку на губах Аомине, смотрит на семпаев, которые рассчитывают на него, на его силу, на его способности. Они все жаждут победы. И сам Кисе отчаянно, до хрипа в горле, до судорожно сжатых кулаков, мечтает о победе.   
  
Победа – это все. Ты не имеешь права проиграть. Не сейчас. Не ему. Только не тогда, когда на тебя рассчитывает команда.   
  
Кисе выдыхает и отпускает себя, закрывая глаза. Мир меркнет, мир погружается в это жаркое размытое марево, укутывающее с ног до головы, не дающее думать. Кисе ощущает мощь, источник этой мощи во всем теле, мысли окончательно исчезают, оставляя голые инстинкты. Оставляя лишь безумное желание победить.   
  
 _Я стану тобой, Аомине-чи! Я стану тобой, любым из Поколения Чудес, но одержу верх над тобой! Смотри, Аомине-чи, смотри мне в глаза. Ты посмотришь на себя самого. Ты увидишь себя. Потому что я стал тобой._  
  
Кисе широко распахивает глаза, ухмыляется жестко и дико. И Аомине отступает на один шаг под жутким, безумным взглядом разноцветных глаз. Левого ярко-желтого и правого – карего. Аомине кажется, что он уже видел этот взгляд, но он не успевает подумать над этим, потому что Кисе срывается на безумной скорости с места и несется с мячом к кольцу. Быстрее, намного быстрее, чем раньше. Смелее и легче. Его шаги – такие же, как и у Аомине, его данки – такие же, как делает Аомине. Его движения – точная копия движений Аомине. И даже голос повторяет хриплые нотки голоса Аомине.  
  
 **Perfect copy**  
  
Аомине смотрит в разноцветные глаза своего ужасающего двойника и читает в диковатой самоуверенной ухмылке лишь одно – жажду, дикую жажду победы. Читает себя самого в мимике, в жестах, во всем – он.   
  
Совершенная копия. Предел мастерства Кисе, с которым он, кажется, едва ли справится. А Кисе смеется, словно не замечая изменений в себе самом. Словно не замечая глядящего откуда-то из глубины безумия. В нем больше нет разума. Лишь инстинкты.   
  
— Кисе, прекращай! — Аомине становится страшно, когда Кисе, сверкая своими жуткими глазами, выбивает из его рук мяч и быстро обходит. В этом Кисе больше нет ничего от светлого и веселого парня. Перед ним совершенная ужасающая копия, в которой нет Кисе. — Остановись!  
  
Его не слышат. Его не слушают. Его не замечают.  
  
Это больше не матч Тоо-Кайджо. Это сражение между ними двумя, где на кону личность Кисе. Смешливого, легкого на подъем Кисе, восторженного Кисе. Кисе, который этим летом признался ему в любви, черт побери!  
  
Аомине выкладывается на полную, лишь изредка обращая внимание на загнанную, испуганную команду и на Кайджо, сбитых с толку такой переменой в их асе. Если его не остановить сейчас, то он никогда не сможет вернуть нормального Кисе, думает Аомине, забивая очередной данк, буквально повисая на кольце и глядя на сжимающего кулаки от ярости Кисе. Думает и ошибается.  
  
Мир становится неважным на последних секундах. На табло равный счет, Кисе сканирует его своими глазами, своими ужасными глазами, страшными и дикими, готовый в любой момент скопировать, присвоить технику и сделать её в разы лучше. Хотя…ему же не нужно копировать! Он уже копия, он уже идеален.   
  
Аомине все-таки обходит его, передает пас Имаеши и блокирует Кисе, не давая сдвинуться с места. Тот рычит, злобно и яростно, провожает мяч взглядом и замирает, моргая недоуменно, услышав гудок.  
  
 **Поражение**  
  
Аомине ждет слез, боли, отчаяния. Ждет беспросветного горя в глазах Кисе. Но тот лишь о чем-то думает сосредоточенно, опустив взгляд в пол, стоит напротив него и так же кланяется, не произнося традиционного «спасибо за игру». Когда он поднимает на него взгляд перед тем, как уйти, Аомине готов заорать – левый глаз такой же ядовито-желтый и безумный.   
  
— Я раздавлю тебя на Зимнем Кубке, — говорит он, но это не его голос. — Я уничтожу тебя, Дайки. Уничтожу и заберу победу.  
  
Собственное имя бьет по ушам. Голос Кисе вымораживает до костей. Взгляд Кисе рождает панику внутри. Аомине беспомощно смотрит на трибуны, где замер восковой фигурой Куроко, и внезапно вспоминает, где видел уже этот взгляд, где слышал эти интонации.   
  
И липкий ужас накрывает с головой. И где-то в душе мечется испуганной пташкой надежда на то, что он ошибается, что это освещение или у него что-то не так со зрением… Но в голове звучит ледяное и жестокое:  
  
 ** _Я уничтожу тебя_**  
  
  
***  
  
  
Который день у Кисе ужасно болит голова. От звонков надоедливого менеджера из модельного агентства, от шумной команды Кайджо, которые вызывает в нем только глухое раздражение. А еще Кисе по ночам снится его поражение, позорное поражение, за которое он мечтает отомстить. Мысль о победе сводит с ума. Он мечется, словно загнанный зверь по своей просторной квартире, жаждет лишь ее, победу.  
  
Звонок мобильника заставляет подскочить, а имя «Аомине-чи» на дисплее – кровожадно усмехнуться.   
  
— Я слушаю, — фраза выходит рубленой и короткой, будто с трудом вытолкнутой изо рта. И тон… Надменный до жути, такой, что самому Кисе становится жутковато. Но лишь на пару секунд.  
  
— Идем, сыграем один на один, — предлагает Аомине. От его голоса по телу бегут знакомые мурашки, тепло поднимается снизу, от самых пяток, добираясь до кончиков волос. Но Кисе безжалостно давит в себе это тепло. Это  _ненужное_  тепло.   
  
— Мне надо подумать, — бросает он и смотрит на свои ноги. Идти сейчас с ним на площадку… сейчас, когда он потихоньку стал отходить от поражения… Идти с Аомине никуда не хочется, и Кисе закатывает глаза, слушая чужое немного хрипловатое дыхание в трубке. Видеть Аомине нет ни малейшего желания, и Кисе перебирает плюсы и минусы этой встречи, равнодушно вздыхая временами, но не подавая голоса.  
  
Пойди он сейчас, - и опять проиграет. Все внутри восставало против этого. Он еще не готов к тому, чтобы раздавить его, увидеть больное отчаяние в его взгляде. Кисе смотрит на свое отражение, откидывает челку, скрывающую ядовито-желтый глаз, и скалится в дикой ухмылке. Зато он сможет узнать много новых приемов, присвоить их себе, обобрать Аомине до нитки…С губ непроизвольно срывается смешок.  
  
— Я согласен, — равнодушно роняет он в трубку и нажимает на завершение звонка. Куда ему идти, он и сам знает.   
  
  
  
Нет ничего смешнее, чем быть побежденным собственной силой, думает Кисе, повторяя за Аомине, запоминая один прием за другим. Это теперь невероятно просто, так просто, что вызывает легкое недоумение: почему раньше-то не получалось?! Левый глаз подмечает каждую мелочь, то, что раньше он и не подумал бы взять в расчет.   
  
Аомине почти не говорит с ним, а Кисе уже тем более не считает нужным это делать. Их игра становится все жестче, они пихаются локтями, наступают друг другу на ноги, скрипят зубами… А потом Аомине резко выкидывает мяч за ограждение, прерывая это безумие.  
  
— Что с тобой творится?! — он встряхивает Кисе, заглядывает в его глаза, но видит в них лишь злобу и жажду победы, жажду превосходства. Будто весь мир принял это за точку опоры.   
  
— Со мной все отлично, — усмехается Кисе. Какого черта все вокруг бредят тем, что он якобы изменился?! Тупые создания, никчемные, просто никчемные, думает Кисе с жарким чувством собственного превосходства.   
  
Аомине зло шипит и прижимается губами к его губам, пытается поцеловать, привести в чувство, ведь не он ли говорил о том, что любит?! Кисе изворачивается и со всей силы врезает локтем под ребра. Он смотрит на охнувшего и осевшего Аомине, держащегося за свой живот.  
  
— Не смей так делать, Дайки, — надменно кривит губы Кисе, вытирая их ладонью и брезгливо морщась. — Или я убью тебя. Я сделаю это без всяких сожалений, — обещает он.  
  
 **Без любви и сожалений**  
  
Так намного-намного проще. Без мерзкого собачьего восхищения, без виляния хвостом. Лишь сила и победа важны. У Кисе есть первое, и с помощью этого он получит второе. Все просто. И Аомине не место в этом простом мире.  
  
Он склоняется, кусает Аомине за губу, не отводя глаз. Будто пытается душу высосать. Выпить всего Аомине, забрать у него все, забрать для своей идеальной копии.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Ты это видишь? — Аомине смотрит на совершенно спокойного Акаши, который не подает никаких признаков волнения или беспокойства, словно каждый день его вытягивают из дома и тащат в Канагаву, чтобы посмотреть тренировку Кайджо. И не кто-нибудь, а Аомине! Потрясающее самообладание. — Он не в порядке, Акаши! Он свихнулся!  
  
Акаши задумчиво подпирает щеку ладонью, разглядывая носящегося на огромной скорости по площадке Кисе. Казалось, что он решил полностью себя истощить, ведь долго в таком темпе невозможно играть! Но Кисе играл, и его не волновало чье-то мнение.   
  
Он останавливается и вскидывает голову вверх, его взгляд скрещивается с взглядом Акаши, и Кисе ухмыляется, отбрасывая челку с левого глаза, демонстрируя его ядовитую желтизну. Почти такую же, как у самого Акаши.  
  
— Что с ним? Скажи мне, что с ним?! — Аомине сжимает кулаки, рвано выдыхая. Кисе на площадке не дает Касамацу ударить себя, сам сбивая его с ног. Команда замирает, смотрит на Кисе недоуменно, но тот никак свои действия не комментирует и уходит в раздевалку.   
  
Акаши внезапно улыбается, и от этой улыбки по коже бегут мурашки. Аомине хмурится, когда Акаши запрокидывает голову вверх и хохочет. Смеется так весело, словно услышал невероятно смешной анекдот. Не может, кажется, остановиться.  
  
— Он сейчас похож на меня, — констатирует Акаши, резко обрывая смех. — Мой глаз – глаз Императора, — он закрывает ладонью правый глаз, оставив открытым лишь гетерохромированный левый. — Это не техника, не моя способность, как Члена Поколения Чудес, это кое-что большее, Дайки.  
  
Аомине ясно представляет Кисе, его желтый глаз, его ухмылку, совершенно безумную, надменную и жестокую. Черт, черт, черт, черт!  
  
— Он не свихнулся, не паникуй, — коротко сообщает ему Акаши, даже не глядя на трясущегося от переизбытка эмоций парня. — У него даже не раздвоение личности, как у меня. Просто, копируя тебя, он превысил свой предел, как я думаю. Не просто превысил, это даже не уровень Зоны. Вообще, предел. Он бы умер, если бы не приобрел этот глаз.  
  
 **Глаз Императора**  
  
Аомине прислоняется к стене, потому что ноги внезапно перестают его держать, и с тихим вздохом сползает по ней. За последние две недели он сам почти свихнулся, думая о Кисе, о том, что с ним творится. Было ощущение, что только ему одному не плевать на это.   
  
— Что это за чертовщина такая? — только и может выдохнуть Аомине.   
  
— Всего лишь глаз, — дьявольски усмехнувшись, отзывается Акаши. — Который означает, что человек перешагнул через себя, став другой личностью. Немного странной по людским меркам, но…  
  
Аомине вскидывает на него взгляд, понимая, что не к тому человеку обратился за помощью. Совсем не к тому. Акаши только рад узнать то, что есть еще один такой же, как он. Аомине так плохо, что хочется завыть.  
  
— Безумная жажда победы и обещания убить, это нормально, да?  
  
Акаши вскидывает брови, и Аомине кажется, что он видит насмешку в его разноцветных глазах. Видит превосходство высшего существа над жалким червем.   
  
— Глупый, глупый Дайки… В Кисе усилилось все, что он желал в тот момент, понимаешь? Он желал победы, и эта жажда вместе с его способностями перешла на новый уровень. Этот уровень выше твоего, ты ничто перед ним, передо мной…— Акаши прикрыл глаза, по его губам скользнула почти нежная улыбка. — Ты сделал что-то, что разозлило его, вот он и пригрозил, это нормально.   
  
Аомине не успевает ни спросить, ни возразить, как на балконе появляется Кисе. Он уже переоделся, принял душ, и волосы у него чуть влажные. Двойственное впечатление он производит: красивый и ужасный.   
  
— Рёта, — Акаши подается к нему навстречу, подходя так близко, как только возможно. Он ниже, но это не имеет значения, это вообще не заметно. Осторожно подняв руку, Акаши касается его щеки, словно приручает дикое животное. Кисе насмешливо щурится, но молчит, позволяя эту маленькую вольность. Между ними будто бы вспыхивает что-то, невидимое и неясное, необъяснимое, неведомое Аомине. — Рё-та.  
  
Акаши кажется завороженным, очарованным, он не отводит взгляда. Он в восторге, с ужасом сознает Аомине.  
  
— Совершенен, — шепчет Акаши почти благоговейно. — Такой же, точно такой же, потрясающе… Потрясающе…  
  
Видимо, Кисе это быстро надоедает, так как он стремительно отстраняется и пытается ударить, но Акаши не дает ему этого, выкручивая руки и наклоняя так низко, что светлые пряди касаются пола. Кисе дергается, шипит, но вырваться почему-то не в состоянии.  
  
— Здесь один Император, Рёта, — тихо говорит Акаши, поглаживая одной рукой напряженную спину. — Подчиняйся, будь со мной.  
  
Кисе замирает, а после доносится яростное:  
  
— Сдохни.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Все чаще Кисе начинает думать об Акаши. А все потому, что он был  _другим_ , воспринимался иначе. Кисе не понимает источника его силы, хотя отчетливо видит, что он огромен, настолько, что ему самому далеко до Акаши.   
  
Кисе кажется, что только сейчас он начал воспринимать Акаши  _правильно_ , без этого глупого восторга и наивного страха перед неизвестным, поселившимся в Сейджуро. Хотя сейчас страх перед неизвестным сменила осмысленная опаска того, кто сильнее. Он опасался, как хищник хищника, как равный равного. А еще почему-то, - в этом не хотелось себе признаваться – принимал эту силу.   
  
— Кисе, пас Морияме! — рявкает Касамацу над ухом. Кисе морщится, оглядывает площадку и, усмехнувшись, сам несется к кольцу. Он сам может победить! Он сам! Он лучший! Он ас!   
  
Игроки отшатываются, когда Кисе, повиснув на корзине, забивает данк, окидывая площадку взглядом триумфатора. Ядовито-желтый глаз сверкает из-под челки, а сам Кисе ухмыляется, глядя на растерянного Морияму. Кому нужны пасы, вообще?!  
  
 **Он может сам**  
  
— Какого черта ты творишь? — почти рычит на него семпай, когда Кисе возвращается в защиту. — Это тренировочный матч для улучшения командной игры!  
  
— Мне наплевать, ясно? — надменно бросает Кисе. — Я – лучший среди этого жалкого сброда. Радуйтесь, что я играю за вас, иначе вас давно бы размазали по площадке.  
  
На следующий день его отстраняют от тренировок. Кисе зло шипит, насмешливо называет тренера жирным боровом, который ни черта не смыслит в баскетболе, и, развернувшись, уходит. Кому нужно мнение этих червей, когда он лучше всех. Разве что Акаши уступает. Самую малость, может быть.  
  
В груди бьется, отчаянно желая быть удовлетворенной, жажда победы. Кисе уже не очень понимает, над кем и как, лишь сжимает руки в кулаки, мечтая о реве зала, о разгромном счете на табло. О боли в синих глазах.  
  
О, да! Ему нужна только эта победа.  
  
 **Победа над Аомине**  
  
  
  
— Акаши…чи, — Кисе запинается, буквально выплевывая знакомый суффикс.   
  
Акаши поднимает глаза от доски, на которую смотрит уже полчаса, пытаясь понять, какой ход будет лучше сделать следующим. Взгляды их разноцветных глаз встречаются, и Акаши, кажется, уже понимает Кисе без слов.  
  
— Не издевайся над собой, Рё-та, — говорит он, подходя и вновь касаясь щеки, и смотрит в лицо, будто не может насмотреться. — Чудесная копия, — вновь восторг просыпается в нем. — Как ты живешь внутри своей копии? Или ты уснул там, спрятался от боли поражения?..  
  
На минуту во взгляде Кисе проскальзывают беспомощность и удивление, что-то похожее на привычные эмоции, но тут же меркнут, тонут в ядовитой желтизне.   
  
— Я вижу, настоящий ты где-то там, в глубине своего разума, так? Спрятался, не хочешь вылезать, жалкий какой, — усмехается Акаши, внезапно ударяя ладонью по щеке. Кисе отшатывается, беспомощно кривя губы и обиженно глядя на него. — Ты пришел в Ракузан, ты пришел ко мне за победой, да?  
  
— Да, — соглашается Кисе, зло глядя на Акаши. — Этого я хочу больше всего на свете. Хочу победить Дайки. Кайджо стесняют меня. Не понимают, что я лучше! Что я…  
  
— Я понимаю, — кивает Акаши. — Мы – лучшие, непобедимые. Я подарю тебе победу над Дайки, — касаясь губами его уха, шепчет Акаши. По спине бегут мурашки. — Я хочу увидеть это.   
  
 **Это так интересно, Рёта**  
  
  
***  
  
Кисе чувствует себя как под микроскопом. Он чувствует взгляд Акаши, куда бы ни пошел, что бы ни сделал. Он как лабораторная крыса, от которой ждут потрясающих достижений, накачав перед этим какой-то только разработанной дрянью. Кисе неуютно.   
  
Временами он начинает жалеть, что так поспешно забрал документы из Кайджо. Но лишь временами. Ракузан сильны, они соответствуют Акаши, хотя и бесят своей псевдосамоуверенностью. Но Кисе видит, как этих Некоронованных Генералов передергивает от его взгляда, как они стараются не смотреть на его желтый глаз. На знак его отличия от других. На знак того, что он – особенный.  
  
Зимний Кубок приближается очень быстро. Кисе изводит себя, думая лишь о победе… Хотя, временами он думает об Аомине. Ждет. Черт возьми!  
  
 **Он ждет**  
  
Он ждет, что Аомине вновь позвонит ему, пригласит сыграть. Попытается что-то сделать с ним, что-то, что он запретил. От таких мыслей все тело странно напрягается, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, дыхание сбивается, а перед глазами мутнеет. Левый глаз начинает щипать.   
  
Кисе хочет сказать Аомине о своих намерениях, о том, что он собирается раздавить его, уничтожить, присвоить его непобедимость себе. В который раз.  
  
 _И только попробуй проиграть кому-нибудь еще, Дайки!_  
  
Аомине отчасти становится еще одной манией. Кисе жаждет увидеть его, жаждет каждой клеточкой своего существа встать напротив него на площадке, следить за тем, как стремительно и грациозно движется Аомине. Следить и забирать эти движения себе.   
  
Вбирать в себя каждую частичку Аомине. Стать им, полностью забрать в себя, всего полностью. Это похоже на полное безумие, жаркое и невыносимое, отдающее тянущей болью в висках, идущее откуда-то глубоко изнутри. И Акаши. Он, кажется, знает обо всех терзаниях и мучениях Кисе, обо всем, что у него на душе. От его нежных прикосновений и шепота: «совершенство, милая идеальная копия», пробегает холодок по шее.   
  
Когда Кисе начинает терять терпение, случается оно. Начинается Зимний Чемпионат.   
  
 **Зимний Кубок**  
  
Теперь он докажет свое превосходство, свою силу. Он заберет себе все движения Аомине, заберет его всего. Полностью. Он победит.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Тоо с огромным трудом побеждают Сейрин. Кисе бесится на трибуне, но сдерживается из-за сидящего там же Акаши. От его взгляда бегут мурашки, и Кисе сосредотачивает свое внимание на Аомине. Тот выглядит измотанным, словно его грызет что-то изнутри, мучает и не дает спокойно жить. Он рассеян, даже не пытается хорошо играть. Лишь на последних минутах, будто почувствовав взгляд разноцветных глаз, Аомине включает мозги и берется за расслабившихся, уставших Сейрин.   
  
Глаза у Куроко влажные, полные слезы. Кисе видит это даже со своего места, но внутри все смеется и ликует.   
  
 _Только мне будет принадлежать победа над Дайки, Те-цу-я._  
  
Кайджо вылетают после матча с Хайзаки, но и тот не задерживается на соревнованиях. Кисе ликует. Он все ближе к желанной победе. Все жарче в нем горит это неутоленное желание. По ночам ему снятся матчи Тейко, снится Аомине с глазами побитой собаки и собственная победа.  
  
Он слишком много думает об этом.   
  
Он слишком много думает.  
  
Ракузан быстро побеждает Шутоку, и Кисе почти смеется, когда команда извиняется перед сидящими на трибунах игроками, не вошедшими в основной состав. Он смеется, когда видит слезы Мидоримы и его напарника. Какое же это пьянящее чувство – чужое поражение. Кисе уже забыл вкус собственного.   
  
  
  
  
— Ублюдок, — орет Аомине, не справляясь с эмоциями. Он сжимает в руках светлую майку формы Ракузана, смотрит в жуткие глаза, смотрит на искривленные жесткой усмешкой губы. — Что ты натворил, гад?! Ты их предал! Предал своих семпаев!  
  
— Кто бы говорил, Дайки, — Кисе, не в силах вырваться из железной хватки, облизывает губы и кладет руки на грудь Аомине, чуть толкая. — Не смей меня касаться!  
  
Приказ действует, и Аомине отшатывается назад. Сзади к Кисе подходит Мибучи, окидывает Аомине томным взглядом из-под ресниц и замечает тихонечко:  
  
— Флиртовать с парнями на площадке можно только мне в этой команде.  
  
Кисе и не претендует.   
  
Матч запоминается отрывками. Аомине с мячом, Аомине с мячом, Аомине с мячом…  
Аомине… Аомине…  
  
Голова у Кисе кружится, мысли скачут, и разум вновь ему не помощник. Да он никогда не помогал ему, если честно. И Кисе копирует, носится, успевает за ним и видит шок и непонимание в синих глазах. Он торжествует.   
  
Каждое действие Аомине повторяется и возвращается ему в двойном размере. Кисе похож на жуткую машину, которая превосходит все и вся, сносит барьеры. Кисе становится чем-то большим, чем обычный человек. Он за пределом. И Аомине туда не может пробиться. Его туда не пускают, туда нет хода простым людям. За ту грань, отделяющую Императора от простого гения. Отделяющую Кисе от Аомине. Лишь он сам может пожелать вернуться.   
  
К Аомине. К улыбкам. К сидящим на трибунах Кайджо. К придурку Касамацу, доставшему Аомине. К ним, к нормальной жизни.   
  
 **Последние секунды матча**  
  
Аомине пытается с каким-то жадным отчаянием удержать мяч, не дать ему скользнуть в корзину, не дать Кисе победить. Аомине кажется, что он слышит смешок Акаши, и мяч вместе с финальным гудком оказывается в корзине.   
  
Стучит по паркету площадки в полнейшей тишине. Дыхание Кисе. Рваное и хриплое. Пульсирующие от боли виски и усталость во всем теле.   
  
Поражение пахнет потом. И не сразу осознается. Лишь спустя мучительные минуты, лишь спустя громкие крики болельщиков и вспышки фотоаппаратов до Аомине доходит.  
  
Проиграл! Проиграл чертову безумному Кисе! Сердце сжимается от боли, и Аомине смотрит на него, безмолвно и недвижимо стоящего посреди этого безумия, которое никто не пытается остановить ради традиционного поклона.   
  
Голова Кисе низко опущена, он чуть дрожит, сжав руки в кулаки. Он поднимает голову вверх и смотрит на прожекторы под потолком. Он вытирает слезы, текущие по щекам, трясущейся рукой.  
Он поворачивается к Аомине и отбрасывает челку с левого глаза.  
  
И мир застывает, сжавшись, будто раненный зверек.  
  
И тут же врывается в уши криками и смехом. Вспышками и вопросами. Но Аомине, честно говоря, наплевать.  
  
Он смотрит в теплые карие глаза.


End file.
